


Window Licker

by BeyondArkham



Series: YouTube X Reader [1]
Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondArkham/pseuds/BeyondArkham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of the easiest choices you ever made. Moving away from everything, it made for a strange encounter. JSE/Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window Licker

**Author's Note:**

> http://creativewritingprompts.com/  
> Number 26: Write about one of the easiest decisions you made in your life.  
> Fandom: YouTube RPF - JackSepticEye

Life had been filled with hard decisions for (Y/N), with the majority of them having a somewhat negative effect. There was one decision that she made however, that was surprisingly easy to make. Lots of people kept trying to tell how important or life impacting this decision would be, but the sudden strike of, 'Wow this is actually pretty big', never hit her. It might have been the poor quality if home life that drove her to the edge and into this choice. Day after day her head felt like an elastic band about to snap due to the people around her. She needed out, and quickly. 

Thus; she moved out and as far away as her paycheck would take her. 

Her move took her the east of Ireland to a small area of apartments. The rent was high-ish but she made sure she had enough to cover it. After clearing this up on her job and swapping to a position near to her new home she was gone; trying to forget what she'd left behind for sanity's sake.

A while had passed since and she settled in fine. She had a small group of friends and a job that, was sometimes a pain in the ass, but it was bearable. 

Pulling a her car to to a stop outside her apartment she got out, exhaustion prominent on her features. Overtime was a bitch. Heading up the set of stairs outside her house she could have sworn she heard somebody say something. It was late at night however and not much people passed through the area at night. A glance around showed that no one was around and left her to the conclusion that it was her mind playing tricks. 

By chance she happened to take a look upwards. Her eyes went to the windows of her neighbor's apartment. She did did a double take as she saw a man waving down in her general direction. He was kind of hard to see but she couple make out a couple things. One being the silly grin plastered on his face, another being the large headphones on his head placed over a flatcap. Raising an eyebrow she tentatively waved back at him and went inside.

\---

The apartment of the YouTuber known as JackSepticEye filled with screams and shouts for a particular game. "SCREW YOU BILLY!" He shouted, directing the character on his computer in screen through a wall of mutilated children. "Can you feel the twisty freshness of my nipples now!?"

A quiet part of the Happy Wheels level came up and no sound was piped into his headphones. He heard a car stop outside his house and the door slammed shut. "Awwww my neighbour is home now I have to be quiet.... Not!" Jack proceeded to give a fake evil laugh. He turned to the window beside him for effect, "Hey neighbour! Neighbour!" Shouting couple more times, he did more for the sake of the video. So much so he didn't expect her to the stop and look him. However she waved shyly before going into her own house.

Jack burst into a fit of laughter turning back to the camera. "Oh my God she heard me," he said through breaths, "Oh Jesus, haha, she waved and all!" Another minute or two of laughing and he regained himself enough to get back to running over children. "Oh man, I may explain to her that I'm not a fucking weirdo." He chuckled again, taking a mental note to actually do this. 

The victory fanfare played and he threw his arms up in the air, "Oh so twisty fresh!" 

\---

A few days had passed since then and (Y/N) had a day off. Waking up that morning bore thoughts of today's plans and she had nothing in particular to do. Walking into kitchen and opening the cupboards revealed that she was pretty much out for things to eat, unless you count that massive bag of skittles. Half tempted to have the sugar highs for breakfast, she decided against it in favour of going to do some shopping. 

She got ready fairly quickly and grabbed her keys as she went out the door. Unlocking the car, someone emerged from from the house next to hers. Looking, she recognized the person as the waving guy from the other night. Turning so he couldn't see her tried tried to suppress a giggle that came bubbling up. She couldn't help think of the goofy grin and although it was slightly creepy there was was a funny side. Her shoulders moved with the laughter she tried to hold in. 

\--

As Jack exited his apartment in the pursuit of coffee he couldn't help but notice the woman right outside house getting into her car. She turned to him and quickly turned back. He could see the rise and fall of her shoulders in what could only be an effort of trying not laugh. He felt a bit embarrassed as he knew why she was doing this. Heaving as slight sigh he made made his made his way to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Going to face him revealed she had a beet red face and had a strained smile gracing her features. 

'Think of something clever to say Sèan...' He thought.

"Hi, I'm the guy from the window and I'd just like to say I'm not weirdo."

In response she made a dying whale noise trying not be rude and laugh right in his face. He realised that was not the smartest thing he could have said. "Actually what I mean is," he started, "Is..." (Y/N) had calmed down by this point and was no longer looking like the tomato that could, "It's okay honestly, I thought it was kinda funny." 

Jack had a little moment of relief before chucking at his own awkwardness. "Although," she said, "I would have preferred to have known first so it wasn't as creepy as I initially thought." "Yeah, well you see I was doing something and I didn't think you'd see me," he replied. "Didn't see you?" She giggled, "Well more like I heard you first." He smiled at her, "Haha yeah I have a bit of a loud mouth." 

They grew silent for a minute before (Y/N) broke said said silence, "I'm (Y/N) by the way."

"Sèan." 

"Well Sèan, at least I know now you're not a weirdo now." 

They both smiled at each other, the tension now lifted. "We should go for a coffee sometime and get to know each other better," he said, relieved that the situation turned out the way it did, "And you know, prove that I'm not a window licker." (Y/N) laughed and nodded, "Definitely."


End file.
